


Best Date

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Save the Date [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astor Piazzolla resta un metro di paragone per tutti gli appuntamenti precedenti/successivi (a seconda delle prospettive), e al sicuro nelle pagine del proprio diario River li annota per tenere in ordine gli eventi e per classificarli in ordine di bellezza. Forse in questo momento nessuno è all'altezza del tango scatenato su Astor Piazzolla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date

**Best Date**

 

L'appuntamento più bello e romantico è forse quello alle Cascate di Sale del pianeta Als, sotto i giochi di luce delle cinque lune. Le lunghe lingue di cristalli di sale risplendono come gioielli, l'aria è carica di salsedine, e una sezione di archi composta da musicisti ottopodi in frac e abiti da sera li delizia con una versione ispirata della 'Primavera' di Vivaldi. Ah, buon vecchio Vivaldi, dopo tutti quegli anni e viene ancora rappresentato con sentimento su di un pianetino assetato, una trappola per turisti. Non importa, basta il sentimento.

Quell'appuntamento è tra i più belli, certo, cena a lume di candela, buon cibo e buona musica. Il Dottore conversa amabilmente, sorride agli sguardi maliziosi di River, la invita a ballare quando Vivaldi si trasforma nel 'Danubio Blu'. Decisamente, è un ballerino.

Astor Piazzolla resta un metro di paragone per tutti gli appuntamenti precedenti/successivi (a seconda delle prospettive), e al sicuro nelle pagine del proprio diario River li annota per tenere in ordine gli eventi e per classificarli in ordine di bellezza. Forse in questo momento nessuno è all'altezza del tango scatenato su Astor Piazzolla.

C'è quella volta della corsa a perdifiato attraverso la casa del Governatore sul pianeta Port Royal, prima che il Dottore incontri due o tre se stessi precedenti e qualche Corsaro assortito. Afferra la mano di River nel mezzo di una quadriglia e le sussurra 'corri!'. Alla donna non resta che raccogliere le gonne e seguirlo, perplessa e col fiato corto e la risata mozzata in gola, per poi crollargli addosso contro le porte della TARDIS parcheggiata in giardino come un gazebo postmoderno. Quella volta resta un appuntamento eccellente, pur con tutto lo scompiglio, coronato da un magnifico primo-non-primo bacio contro le porte di legno blu, accompagnati dal sussurro di una fontana e dal _whorp_ malizioso della TARDIS.

Una ragazza però non sceglie di dedicare la propria vita ad un vecchio pazzo con una cabina telefonica in eterno vagabondaggio per lo spazio ed il tempo, se desidera soltanto danze e cene a lume di candela. Sono momenti deliziosi, ma gli inseguimenti e i pericoli lo sono altrettanto.

L'appuntamento migliore non è neanche la prima volta che trascorrono la notte insieme (River bara, il Dottore l'accusa di approfittarsene degli spoiler, poi è costretto a tacere quando quegli spoiler si rivelano sorprendentemente piacevoli), e neanche quando River gli spara via dalla testa il colbacco, quella volta che la porta al Bolshoi nel 1877, a vedere il Lago dei Cigni.

Deve essere, sì, è senz'altro quella volta che finiscono in galera su di un pianeta sconosciuto e ostile, i loro vestiti eleganti rovinati e sporchi per via di un'esplosione mozzafiato, e River gli si accoccola accanto, si passa una mano sul viso macchiato di fuliggine, nei capelli impregnati di fumo, e sospira con piacere.

"Mai un momento di noia con te, dolcezza," scherza la donna, e gli stringe la mano. Nella penombra della cella l'anello d'oro spagnolo e rubini che lui le ha regalato dopo Port Royal ammicca come un occhio malizioso. Chissà dove l'ha rubato, le ha detto di averlo a bordo della TARDIS da _secoli_ e visto l'individuo non stenta a credere che l'espressione sia letterale.

"Poi non dire che non ti porto mai da nessuna parte," ribatte il Dottore, e appoggia la mano sulla sua.

**Author's Note:**

> Non riesco a capire cosa mi sia preso. Anyway. 
> 
> Chi si ricorda dov'è che il Dottore ha pescato l'anello che regala a River? #trolol


End file.
